Pretty Rhythm My Starlight dance
by RandomSpectrumOfLight
Summary: Our story starts with Katie a young girl who earns a fully expense scholarship to a school in Japan, she is very native to the new surroundings and without her parents to catch her when she falls, Katie must learn to survive on her own, but can she focus on her grades and also be a Prism Star or will she be force to return to England? Sumary probs sucks XD please review
1. First time stars

Pretty Rhythm~ My Starlight Dance  
~ Our story starts with Katie a young girl who earns a fully expense scholarship to a school in Japan, she is very native to the new surroundings and without her parents to catch her when she falls, Katie must learn to survive on her own, but can she focus on her grades and also be a Prism Star or will she be force to return to England?~

It was a warm day in Yokohama. A young girl who wore a blue plaid skirt and white short sleeved blouse was just walking into the gates of her school, she had been their for a good month now, she picked up stuff quick, and with help of her tutor she picked up the language quite quick but she still had a few struggles. She didn't really fit in and she didn't have any friends, she did have on person who she trusted, he could be arrogant at sometimes but he had a heart which was kind, after all he did stop them bullies on her first day.  
~Flashback~  
The young girl had her brown hair put in a ponytail, she leaned down and flatted the creases in her uniform and walked the first steps into the gate. She held her text books close to her chest and took a deep breath and continued to walk into the school grounds, she turned to only see people staring at her and whispering she knew some of the language and could understand the muttering going on, she was slight shocked at the words being said. She walked into her homeroom class room and stood next to the teacher, who introduced her, sniggers could be heard once the teacher said that she was a British transfer student.  
"Katie, why don't you sit at the back near the window?" came the calm voice of the teacher  
"H-Hai!" she said nervously. everyone laughed at her, she thought she said it wrong and she sat down at her assigned seat. The lessons went by and soon it was time for break, Katie shifted her books to show a small drawing pad and she sat with a pencil and thought of something to draw upon the clothing designs she had draw already until.  
"Hey! New girl, did you have tea with the queen when you lived in Britain?" said one boy pulling on her ponytail, a girl took her drawings and looked at them.  
"Oh, little miss Brit wants to design clothes!" she said.  
"Give me that back!" Katie said as she tried to get it back but the other girl wouldn't let her have it, until it was took out the girls hand.  
"Now, is it really necessary to pick on her because where she comes from." said a boy with light black hair and dark hazel eyes, holding Katie's design book.  
"She doesn't belong here, Akir." said the girl. Akir,as the had called him, glared at the two and they soon ran off.  
"They shouldn't bug you from now on, but if they do, just find me." Akir said with a wink and handed her book back and with that he walked off.  
"A-Arigatō..." Katie said with a slight blush. holding her drawing pad close to her.  
~end of flashback~  
The day passed quick, and Katie was free from school.  
She sat in her house, that was provided for her by the scholarship company, watching tv, she got bored of doing nothing and she felt quite hungary so she went to the Fridge and saw that it was empty, she looked over at the clock hung upon the wall and saw it was 4:35pm, so she ran to her room and opened the closet each clothing sparkled in it's own way, she smiled and picked out a light pink dress and red hoodie with a "K" embroidered into it. "I'll wear you since you are super happy!" she said to the clothes, and changed. She grabbed her blue back which contained her purse which had her small bank card which her parents got her and filled each week up with money and her student back card for her supplys and her library card in it, she also picked up her house keys and headed out the door and locked it.  
~In the town~  
Katie had got her shopping and was wondering around the town, she came across many stores with clothes in, each all seamed to sparkle at her. She continued walking and she went pass a shop that she brief looked at then retreated back to it the store had a certain shine to it, she looked at the inside of it, it had no one in.  
Katie entered the shop and looked about. "Is anyone here?" she said but their was no reply, she thought she was alone, so she looked about and came across a display. "I hope no-one will mind me changing this..." she said as she changed the outfit to a short, light blue, denim skirt with a gold star belt and light purple top with a black overlay open waist coat and knee length black boots, little did she know someone was watching her every move.  
She stood back and looked over her creation and smiled.  
"That looks cute." Came a male voice behind her. She jumped back and knocked the display over and slipped , the person grab her wrist and helped her stay steady. He was a lot older than her, he looked 22, he had violet eyes and golden brown hair which was stick up al over the place.  
"A-Arigatō..." she said, "I thought I was alone here." the man chucked slightly.  
"I know, I heard you ask if anyone was here, I was in the back. May I just ask why did you change the display?" He said, Katie picked it up and looked at it.  
"It was sad..." she said.  
"What was?" came the reply.  
"The clothes, I heard them cry. I know, it's weird.." She said, turning around to look at the man who was smiling. He grabs her wrist and pulled her with him out the store and down to a balcony.  
"Where are we going!, Let me go! I'll get you arrested for kidnapping!" she screamed at him. But he only continued pulling her.  
The reached a balcony where a girl with blue hair was stood talking to a older woman with red hair.  
"Aira, I'm back and I brought someone." the man said and the red haired woman, who She assumed was Aira, looked at him then her.  
"About time Sho!" she said to him and slapped the back of his head. "But why did you bring someone? What is your name?" Aira said to Katie.  
"I'm...I'm Katie." she said looking at Aira's light red eyes. "And, yes why am I here?"  
Sho turned to the two, "Aira she has the same talent as you... She hears the clothes talk, she even changed the display in Prism Stone by Rhythm because she said it was sad. She is suitable to be a prism Star." he said.  
"Well, Rhythm has no fashion sense what so ever anyway." Aira replied sweat dropping.  
"You can say that again." Came the voice of the blue haired girl who had hazel eyes.  
"Your the exact same, Iria." Aira said to her and the blue hair girl, Iria soon shrunk in her spot.  
"I know Katie doesn't know the dances or maybe even a prism jump but can we give her a chance I think she has talent." Sho said.  
"HEY! Hold up, your letting her have a chance as a prism star! I've been training for a year and you guys haven't let me have a go! PLEASE LET ME TRY! PLEASE, Aunt Aira, uncle Sho please!" Iria begged.  
"FINE! both of you can have a try. And Iria.. don't fall again.. when you try to walk.."Aira said as she reached in her bag and pulled out some heart shape gem things. She smiled as she handed the confused Katie the stones, "Listen to the clothes inside here and you will understand it." and then the scene changed and stood in front of them was a woman with blonde hair to her waist.  
"Hello, Welcome to the Prism world, May I have your prism stones?" she asked and Iria handed hers to the woman and then Katie did the same. "Please step on the stand" Iria stood on it and the woman place the stones on the dial and Iria was stood there now wearing a blue mini crop waist coat and light blue top that showed her stomach and short denim shorts and dark blue ankle boots, her blue hair was kept down and a little black head band was placed in it.  
"You look cute Iria!" Katie said to her.  
"Arigatō. Now your turn!" She said pushing Katie on the stand. Katie completely changed, she wore a pink top that showed her stomach with a dark pink top attached to it which split to the sides of her body and on her right shoulder was a pink strap with silver flare on it, in the center of her top was two fabric ovals with points of that were pink and had a star in the middle, her hair had the same bow thing in it and was in a ponytail, she wore a two layered skirt the top layer was light pink with a star belt and the second layer was dark pink, she wore dark pink boots with silver platform heel, she got down and looked at herself.  
"Let's go!" Iria said grabbing Katie's wrist pulling her on a stage where music played. and she remembered Aira's words and the clothes spoke to her and the girls danced perfectly. (the dance is the first ever dance in Aurora Dream, so i'm gonna go straight to the jumps) Iria started her skating a bit faster and then jumped up " Tidal wave Spin!" an wave of water span around Iria's body and the crowed went wild and she winked at Katie signaling her to have a go. Katie started to skate then her clothes shone bright and she jumped up high "Shooting Star Shine!" and million of stars filled the the sky and shone bright like flashes and the girls did a pose signaling the end of the show.  
The girls had changed back to normal, and Aira and Sho came running to them.  
"That was amazing, you want to be a prism star Katie and work with Iria?" Aria didn't even need to ask Iria because she knew the answer.  
Katie thought for a moment. "Sure, it was fun." and she gave a cute smile.

Iria's outfit is basicly like Rhythm's except no socks or glove or hat and shorts insted of a skirt, Katie outfit looks like this : art/ Katie-s-dress-390304239?ga_submit_new=10%253A1375488710

(miss out the spaces!)


	2. Prism Dance Classes for PE?

Prism Dance Classes for PE?

It had been a day since the prism show, and Katie was still grasping the idea of being a Prism star. Katie smoothed out her uniform and tied her hair back, she had school until 3:30 then she had Prism lessons at 4:25, she sighed. She grabbed her bag and walked out the house.  
It took her 5 minutes to get to the school, and she held her head back and walked in looking at everyone, none of them had got use to her yet, but she Ignored them. "KATIE!" Came a voice and she turned around to she a clump of blue jump on her. "You attend here too?" the voice said climbing off her. Katie looked at the person and smiled at her.  
"Oh hey Iria, yeah I do, I'm in class 2D, you?" she said smiling, Iria's face dropped. "What?"  
"I'm in that class, no wonder you looked familiar!" Iria said with stars in her eyes, and grabbed her arm and dragged her, "We're goning to be late!" and started to run.  
"Phew, that was quick!" Katie said bending over to breath from the running with Iria. She sat down in her seat. "So,um where do we go for the 'Dancing practice'" she whispered to Iria seeing the rest of the class pour into the room.  
"Oh,I'll meet you in town and Show you, Plus Aunt Aira wants to see us before hand." She said and sat down in he seat across the room. The lessons went by quick but then after lunch it came to Katie's worse lesson...PE.  
~In the gym~  
Katie and Iria sat next to each other both in the same kit and hair tied up high. They both smiled at each other and then the teacher walked in.  
"Good Afternoon class, we have a good lesson for you today, we have some guest going to do a dance lesson, and they are the Prism Stars MARs and The callings!" she said as Aira and Sho walked in with a woman with Orange hair in a blue outfit like Iria's but different (Rhythm), a woman with blonde hair that reached her shoulders in a red Corset top gloves and black plaid skirt (Mion), Aira wore a pink top that showed her stomach and a pink skirt she had and pink flare on her shoulder and her hair was in a ponytail held by a pink bow. Sho stood next to two guys one with dark red hair that was short but long (Wataru) and the other had long blue hair (Hibiki), all three of them were wearing a white outfit that looked like a prince attire with gold trimming, Katie's and Iria's mouth dropped, and Akir muttered something on the lines of "oh great.".  
"Hey everyone." Aira said. "We are MARs, I'm Aira and also the manger of Pretty Top. This is Rhythm, she's the dance coach." she pointed to the woman in blue, who gave a small wave. "That is Mion, she teaches our music classes. We'll be teaching the girls." She pointed to the blonde hair woman, then looked at Sho who moved forward.  
"Hey, we're the Callings, I'm Sho and I'm also the designer for the Prism show and The store Prism stone, He's Hibiki he also teaches dance." He pointed to the blue haired man. "He's Wataru, he teaches student's language's, he's also fluent in English." He pointed to the red haired man who was smiling like a maniac, Katie smiled a bit, sh knew she would have someone to understand her language. Then suddenly Rhythms eyes fell on Iria and her mouth dropped.  
"Iria! I said don't mess your hair up! Now look at it!." She said and ran behind her and took the ponytail out and started to redo it, both the Callings and Mion and Aira sweat-dropped, whilst Katie was just confused. Iria tried to fight her off.  
"Mom! Leave it alone, you ruined it!" She screamed at her as she put a blue bow in her hair and mad her look a princess, Hibiki dragged her away by lifting her over his shoulder.  
"Rhythm, leave Iria alone, you've made your daughter look like a princess and she hates it." He said, Iria shrunk as everyone looked at her not realizing she was 2 prism stars daughter, she turned to Katie who was sniggering at Iria.  
"Whats so funny?" She asked. and Katie fell back laughing her head of making an Anger mark appear on Iria's head. "It's NOT funny" She said pulling the bow out making Rhythm frown. But Katie kept laughing.  
"No... it's hilarious!" She laughed.  
"Anyone know how to turn her off?" Sho asked, the class when Akir raised his hand. "How?"  
"I'll shut her up If I can sit on the bench and not do this class." He said. The teacher nodded at Akir as she covered her ears from Katie's laughter. Akir stood up and picked Katie up Bridal style and started swing her as if he was going to throw her, she stopped Laughing and looked at Akir and blushed as red as a tomato and he dropped her making her hurt herself.  
"OUCH! AKIR THAT HURT!" She yelled at him, He just shrugged his shoulders and sat at the side on the bench.  
"Anyway, can we ask two girls to come up here and help give the demonstration with us?" Mion asked, every girl besides Katie put her hand up she just curled up.  
"Iria and her friend, Katie I believe it was, can you help." Aira said smirking, Katie had a face of pure death and glared at Aira as Iria pulled her up and the stood and started to dance, but Katie was nervous and had no confidence so she messed it all up and fell down making all the other students laugh at her, she started to tear up and run out the door. Everyone looked at Aira who ran out after her.  
Katie sat in the girls changing rooms crying, and Aira came in and placed her arms around her.  
"I'm a fail, I'm not good enough to be a Prism star, what happened yesterday was just pure luck, I can never do that again."she cried into her hands.  
"You are not the only one." Aira said. Katie looked at her "I was a bad dancer, until I met everyone I had no confidence, but they gave me confidence, and look at me now, I won the prism queen cup and I'm one of the top Prism groups. And I was a bad dancer. But don't let that get to you." Katie's eyes started to 'shine'.  
"What's the prism queen cup?" Katie asked.  
"It's a big tournament for the prism star girls, you compete and if you win Your classed as a 'prism queen' but to compete you need to win a Prism wedding cup, you need the tiara, shoes and most of all the dress. I wouldn't of won it if I didn't complete the 'Aurora Rising Dream, it's a legendary jump, but now their's a new one called the 'Starlight Beam' but no-one dares to do it, because the last person who did...well she died afterwards because it took to much of her energy and strength that she was week, some have tried it but they have injured themselves, so can't even preform again, I haven't tried it, but frankly I wouldn't want to. But I do want you and Iria to compete in the Prism Queen cup, and you both can train to do the Aurora Rising... but if I find out ether of you had tried to attempt the 'Starlight Beam' I'll not let you back into Pretty top again, got it, So do you want to try and aim for the prism queen cup?"  
"Yes! It sounds like fun." Katie said with her eyes still shining.  
"Good, now lets go back, I think Iria's missing her dance partner." Aira said, standing up holding out her hand for Katie which she took and walked back to the Gym to see everyone dance expect Akir and Rhythm chasing Iria with the bow and Hibiki Chasing Rhythm, Aira went to help Mion out and Katie just stood there smiling and ran to Iria's side.

* * *

If you hadn't guessed it in the first chapter Iria is Rhythms and Hibiki's daughter she has her dad's hair and mothers eyes, she's bad at fashion like her mother and calls Wataru,Sho uncle and Mion and Aira Aunt, because of her mothers bond. As you can see Rhythm tries to make Iria stay like a princess by dressing her and doing her hair, but Iria hates it, and also Akir hates the Prism shows, but that will be mentioned in other chapters, I made Aira take over Pretty top and the others be staff, Katie and Iria gain mascots too.

Also Rhythm named Iria after Aira just changing the first letter XD


	3. Mascots?

Pretty Rhythm: My Starlight Dance  
Mascots?  
Katie's P.O.V~  
"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"I screamed and ran as fast as I could into town to the Prism Stone shop, my Red handmade dress blowing gently in the wind as I ran, my denim jacket kept me warm and the hood kept the wind from my face. I saw the shop and my new peppy Blue haired friend talking with Sho and Aira and I sped up when suddenly My face came in contact with a metal pole.  
"OUCH!" I said falling on the floor and rubbing my nose I turned to Aira, Sho and Iria and gave a goofy smile and Iria fell on the floor laughing, I guess this was pay back for laughing at her earlier in P.E. I got up and laughed. "Well I'm here and ready for class!" I said loudly but not to loud.  
"Yeah, Aunty Aira! Can we go To Pretty Top now?" Iria said with adorable puppy eyes, Sho instantly turned his head away from her eye and Aira just laughed. I smiled, and hooked my arm with Iria's and followed Sho and Aira who were holding hands when suddenly they stopped and Aira reached in her back and pulled out a pink hat and glasses and put the on the she gave Sho a pair of Glasses and he put them on and pulled his hat down a bit they turned to me and Iria, Iria put the hood of her Jumper over her hair and I just looked at them. "it's to protect your cover so you won't be crushed by fans." Aira said and I nodded.

~At Pretty Top.~  
My jaw dropped when I walked inside the Pretty Top building, Iria just laughed at me. It was clear she had been here before. I we walked into the main office where Sho jumped, like a cat after a mouse, onto the chair behind the desk, I just sniggered, when suddenly Aira grabbed him by the ear and moved him out of the chair and sat down. She smiled at us and we all took our disguises off and she reached under her desk and pulled out 2 phone things and a card she also handed us a black case mine had a pink pattern and words "Prism Stone" on it where as Iria's was blue.  
"These are your Prism Phones, School membership Cards and a case of prism stones, Take care of them. Now if you follow." She said and stood up, we grabbed our stuff and Followed Aira into a class Room where a large man stood with a Plushy on his arm.  
"These are the new too?" The Plush penguin said, I screamed and Ran behind Sho and Aira and everyone but the man and Penguin laughed. I slowly mad my way back to the front next to Iria the Penguin looked at us when suddenly I heard a small "AIRA-CHAN!" and a pink Rabbit with Pink Pom Poms ran up to Aira I laughed and then turned to the talking penguin.  
"I am Penguin~Sensei and these are your mascots." he said ...wait did he say mascots? the man handed both me and Iria what seemed to be a little carrier case, mine was pink and Iria's was Blue. I knelt on the floor and opened the little gate thing and a little tiger cub came out I looked at it it had gold eyes. I looked over at Iria who was squealing at her little Wolf cub.  
"Wolf~chan!" she called it I laughed and looked at the little tiger his eyes looked like there was static shock in them and I smiled.  
"Hey there..." it said and I jumped back.. it talked!


End file.
